Die letzte Aufgabe
by enlya
Summary: Ein Grabstein gespräch OCC


Als einer der ultimativen Snape-Anhänger musste ich da auch noch mal was dazu schreiben, gerade weil ich sicher bin, dass die liebe Jo sich was dabei gedacht hat, viele meiner Ideen werdet ihr hier wieder finden und ich hoffe ich bringe das so rüber wie es werden sollte. Gerade da ich so meine Probleme (also zwiefel ich schwanke immer so hin und her) damit habe, wie ich Dumbi denn finden soll- oder vielmehr das was er tut, nicht tut oder gesagt hat. Aber ich glaube, aufgrund der Anzahl meiner Tränen, die ich nicht nur Jos guten Schreibstil zuschreibe, muss ich gestehen, dass ich ihn doch ins Herz geschlossen hatte...

Aber ich bin gerade etwas down, also bitte schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet, ich brauch das grad ;-) Was nicht heißen sollt, dass ihr nur nettes schreiben sollt, einfach nur ein Zeichen geben-------

Die Blätter verfärbten sich in die verschiedensten Farben, lösten sich von dem Baum, an dem sie monatelang gelebt hatten, um dann in langsamen und schwingenden Bewegungen auf den Boden zu fallen. Dort trafen sie aufeinander, fielen auseinander, in ihre Einzelteile, bis sie verschwunden waren, verschwunden, weil nichts mehr auf sie hindeutet, nur kleinste Stückchen von ihnen waren übrig. Doch der Schnee würde kommen, unaufhaltsam sich wie eine Decke über sie legen, sie verhüllen, tage- wenn nicht monatelang. Und bevor sich der Gedanke- die Erinnerung- sich wieder an sie regen konnte, würden neue Blätter sprießen. Die Blätter gab es nicht mal für ein ganzes Jahr und es gab so schnell neue, dass sie nicht gemisst wurden. Ein Sterben und ein Neugeboren werden. Ein Kommen und Gehen. Warum nehmen wir das eine hin- wo doch jeder Abschied ein Tod ist?

Weite große Schritte hallten über den Waldboden, der von der Kälte komplett gefroren und hart wie Stein war. Doch nicht nur der Umstand sorgte dafür, dass die Ankunft so in Vordergrund gerückt wurde, vielmehr die Tatsache, dass hier sonst nichts zu hören war, kein Laut, kein Gezwitscher und es gab kein Geschrei von den Schulkindern, die die das Schloss nicht mehr verließen, außer um schnell zum Gewächshaus zu laufen. Die Kälte hatte um sich gegriffen wie ein Mantel und sie umhüllt, dass sie sich kaum bewegen mochten. Eine gespenstische Stille lag über den Ländereien, die noch vor wenigen Jahren oder sogar Monaten der Kälte getrotzt hätten, doch es hatte sich soviel verändert, dass es keinen Bereich mehr gab, an dem das keine Auswirkungen gehabt hätte. Und sich zu verkriechen war immer die erste Wahl, wenn die Hoffnung, die schon nur noch ein kleines Licht gewesen war, noch kleiner geworden war.

Der weiße Grabstein stand auf dem Hügel, nicht wenige hatten schon hier vorgestanden, weinend und sich an die Vergangenheit klammern, redend mit der Person, die hier vergraben lag, um doch genau wissend, dass das hier jetzt eine Sackgasse war, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde -sie ihn verloren hatten. Ihre Rückendeckung, ihre Sprachrohr- er der immer wieder alles ins rechte Licht gerückt hatte. Er, der zweite Chancen gab, wo man selber keine mehr sah, er der eingriff, wenn man selber nicht mehr konnte, er der immer noch eine Lösung hatte, wenn man vor der Wand stand, während auch die andere sich näherte...

Nun stand er hier, nach Wochen war er das erste Mal wieder hier in Schottland und lauschte der atemberaubenden Stille, die er hier noch nie erlebt hatte. So hatte er doch dreizehn Jahre hier gearbeitet, sieben Jahre war er vorher hier zu Schule gegangen und er hatte gedacht, das er schon schlimmere Zeiten erlebt hatte, aber wie konnte es schlimmer sein, als wenn sie den Spinner verlieren, denn egal was alle auf allen Seiten gesagt hatten, der immer noch die Balance gehalten hatte, der nicht losgestürmt war, um den Sieg der einen Seite zu beschleunigen, sondern immer den besten Weg einschlagen wollte, immer weise immer bedacht, das auch alles mit eingeplant wurde. Wie viele Menschen ihm immer noch schrieben, nur weil sie es so in sich hatten, dass sie manchmal schlicht vergaßen, dass er tot war. Und auf die Antwort warteten.

Vor dem Grabstein kam er zum Stehen, er fand es schlicht Quatsch hier zu reden, aber er hatte es ihm versprochen, dass er heute – egal was passieren würde oder geschehen war- hier her kommen würde und hier reden würde. Er wusste nicht warum, und ob es einen Sinn hatte dies jetzt zu tun, aber ihm war klar, dass er auch diese letzte Bitte nachfolgen würde.

„Albus", seine Stimme war schwach, das kannte er gar nicht von sich, aber er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr geredet, eigentlich seit jenem Abend, „du weißt gar nicht, was du für eine Lawine losgetreten hast. Das beziehe ich nicht nur auf die Lawine in meinem Leben, jeder, der dich kannte musste Veränderungen hinnehmen, die teilweise nicht mehr tragbar sind. Doch das weißt du sicher. Aber jetzt bin ich am Zug, jetzt musst du mir mal zuhören. Ich glaube, das ist das Schlimmste für dich, dass du nun der passive Part bist, dass passt nicht zu dir. Du, der sogar wenn er in Gedanken versunken ist, umherlaufen muss, nur damit auch wirklich alles in Bewegung ist und du das Gefühl hast, dass alles weiter läuft", er seufzte kurz.

„Wo fange ich, ja der Abend ist schlecht ausgegangen, ich konnte mich verstecken, wie hätte ich mich auch anders verhalten sollten. Anders als alle dachten habe ich doch gegen mehrere Gesetze verstoßen, da habe ich nicht nur einen Mord begangen, ich habe dich getötet- meinen Rückhalt und mein Ticket in die Freiheit. Und dann der dunkle Lord, der sich erbost war, dass ich eingeschritten bin, wie kann ich Dumbledore töten, wo er selber das nie geschafft hatte und auch nicht wagte, was er nie zugeben würde.

Deswegen musste ich von der Bildfläche verschwinden, so konnte ich nicht einmal deine Trauerfeier mit erleben, doch ich glaube, dass das nicht weiter ins Gewicht fällt, denn Beerdigungen sind mir schon lange ein Graus. Diese vielen Emotionen, das steht einem Slytherin nicht, da halten wir uns lieber im Hintergrund.

Doch was hast du getan- Harry war von da an ganz alleine. Ich habe da nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht gehabt, denn ich hatte immer vor Augen, dass sich schon jemand um ihn kümmern wurde, dass habe ich so lange geglaubt, bis ich ihn gesehen habe, bis ich den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, den Unglauben, dass du, der immer starke, der immer fortwährende- ihn verlassen hast. Das einfach so- ohne jegliche Vorbereitung. War ich doch der fälschlichen Annahme, dass er schon nicht alleine sein würde, wurde ich flugs eines besseren belehrt. Er hatte schon immer diese Bindungsschwierigkeiten, doch von nun an sind ganz eisige Zeiten angesagt. Um so länger ich ihn kannte, umso mehr fragte ich mich, warum er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war. So hätte er uns gewiss viel Ärger gebracht, aber ich weiß, dass er Draco hätte ändern können, dass dieser einen anderen Weg hätte einschlagen können. Sie wären Freunde geworden und jetzt wissen sie, dass sie das vor vielem bewahrt hätte- doch ist es dafür nicht zu spät?

Harry verlassen, selbst seine Freundin, die er endlich gefunden hatte, hatte er wieder von sich gewiesen, für mich verständlich, wirft er sich doch schon jahrelang vor, an dem Tod seines Paten Schuld zu sein, um noch eine Bürde mehr zu tragen. Eine Bürde, die du ihm hättest nehmen müssen. Keiner hat je versucht ihm zu erklären, dass es für Sirius das größte gewesen war, dass er für sein geliebtes Patenkind hatte sterben können, so wie er schon für James und Lily hatte sterben wollen, nur das man ihn nicht gelassen hatte, das sie ihn lieber stückchenweise in Askaban verrotten lassen wollten.

Und du warst so engstirnig. Und so grausam. All das wäre sicher nicht passiert, wenn ich nicht von der Aufgabe erzählte hätte, die Draco bekommen hatte. Er wäre nie eine Gefahr für dich geworden, dass wussten alle. Nicht das er keine Macht hatte, aber ihm fehlte der Wille, ihm fehlte der unbeirrbare Mut, der sich einfach fassen lässt, nur weil man kein Eigenwert hat. So wie ich, so wie Harry. Wir, die das Leben nie richtige lieben lernen konnte, weil immer wieder etwas geschah, so dass wir nicht mal Luft holen konnten.

Dann deine Idee- angefangen hatte es damit, dass ich Verteidigung unterrichten sollte. Was schon das erste Anzeichen war, dass meine Zeit an Hogwarts ihr Ende finden würde, denn niemand konnte sich an dieser Stelle länger als ein Jahr halten. Dieser Fluch, den der Lord heraufbeschworen hatte, nur weil du ihm den Lehrerposten verwehrt hattest. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass es nachdem Quirell verstorben war, gelegt hätte, denn genau genommen, war der Lord ja Lehrer gewesen, so als mächtiger Part in diesem zusammenleben. Doch ich glaube das war ihm weniger wichtig. Aber allein das ich diese Position inne hatte, hätte viele stutzig machen müssen, aber nicht mal Granger ahnt was, bis heute nicht. Und dann kam alles ins Rollen. Ich musste Draco beaufsichtigen, du nahmst Harry ein letztes Mal unter deine Fittiche, ohne ihm den letzten Hinweis darauf zu geben, dass er die letzten Möglichkeiten hatte, alles von dir zu lernen, was du ihm lehren konntest.

Ich wollte dich nicht töten. Schon als Todesser hatte ich dieses Töten gehasst, wann immer es möglich war, ließ ich andern den Vortritt nur um die Schreie nicht mehr hören zu müssen, die angst in ihren Augen, den Schmerz, den ich auslöste, nur damit ich mich doch mal im Spiegel ansehen zu können. Doch du hast es verlangt, du wolltest durch meine Hand sterben. Und dann als ich den Zauberstab auf dich richtet und die Wörter sich in meinem Kopf sammelten, da brachst du, da wurde dir klar, was du alles noch nicht gemacht hattest. Ich glaube nicht, dass du Angst vor deinem eigenen Tod hattest, du hattest dein Leben gelebt, wenn das wirklich nur als eins zählt, was mich wundern würde. Du hattest Angst, um Harry, Angst um Draco, Angst um mich, alle die du zurücklassen würdest- du hast mich angefleht, ich konnte mich nicht bremsen, ich konnte nicht zurück, der unbrechbare Schwur hatte es unmöglich gemacht und du hast es gewusst. Ich sah dich vor mir stehen, flehend meinen Namen flüstern und ich kann diese Szene nicht aus meinem Kopf löschen!", die letzten Worte hatte er geschrieen, lange halten sie über die Ländereien, vorbei an Hagrids verlassenen Hütte, fließend über den See, weiter hinab in das dunkle der Berge.

Snapes ließ den Grabstein nicht aus den Augen und reflexartig wischte er sich über die Augen und erstarrte, Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, Tränen brannten sich in seine Haut. Er hatte nie mehr geweint, seit Jahren, seit Lilys Tod. Doch jetzt war er gebrochen, er wusste nicht wohin mit sich, er sah keinen Ausweg mehr aus diesem Leben. Die letzten Wochen waren vorbei gezogen, er hatte sie nur überlebt, weil er sein Versprechen nicht brechen konnte, wie sollte er ein Versprechen brechen könne, das er einem Toten gegeben hatte. Er hatte kein ziel mehr vor Augen, sein Leben bestand nur noch aus düstere Erinnerung, auch wenn er frei war und nicht hinter den Mauern Askabans, so fühlte er sich doch, als wäre er dahinter verscharrt. Er konnte die Kälte spüren ohne einen Dementor um sich zu haben, er konnte die Mauer sehen, ohne das sie um ihn herum waren. So war er doch gefangen, in seinem Leben, aus dem er jetzt nicht mehr rauskommen würde.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum das so kommen musste. Harry hätte diesen Kampf auch geschafft, das wussten wir alle. Das hat ihm soviel Hass gebracht, weil einfach alle wussten, dass er diese Gabe besitzt, dass er schafft, was er schaffen muss und wenn es nur das eine Mal ist. Ziele erreicht er, nicht immer auf dem einfachen Weg, eigentlich lieber auf dem Schweren, aber warum musstest du uns dafür verlassen?

Hättest du nicht warten können? Was für eine Weg sollen wir jetzt gehen, du wirst dir doch deinen Plan gemacht haben. Oder war´s das jetzt und ich soll mich ausliefern, am besten fängt Harry mich und dann ist alles in Butter?"

Düster starrte er auf den Grabstein und verzog das Gesicht, das sah dem Alten nur wieder ähnlich, er würde noch schwarz werden, da war Dumbledore schon tot und er, Snape, erwartete immer noch Instruktionen von ihm.

„Ich werde Sie gewiss nicht ausliefern", eine Stimme durchbrach die Stille und Severus hielt inne. Er war weder verwundert noch erschrocken, eigentlich hätte er es ahnen müssen, die verlorenen Seelen wurden einander zugeführt. Neue Form der Familienzusammenführung...

„Potter", noch immer konnte er diesen Namen so verachtungswürdig wie möglich aussprechen, da stand er vor ihm, seine ehemaliger Schüler, die Narbe war noch immer auf seiner Stirn (das war seine erste Frage gewesen, als er im Krankenhaus aufwachte), doch er sah traurig aus. Nicht mehr so unter Druck, ihm waren Lasten von den Schultern genommen worden, doch er war kaputt, seelisch und körperlich, es würde lange dauern, bis er sich fangen würde, wenn er es überhaupt schaffen würde.

„Eben haben Sie mich noch Harry genannt!", dies war nicht frech gesagt, so wie es sonst sein Art gewesen war, Snape meinte Bedauern aus der Stimme zu hören. Langsam schüttelte er mit dem Kopf: „Harry". Dann ging er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sagte leise: „Und was möchte der Schulleiter, das wir tun?"

Harry sah ihn an und schluckte: „Ich habe einen Brief bekommen, in dem er mir sagt, dass ich heute die Erlaubnis- vielmehr die Aufgabe habe zu lauschen- um uns danach eine neue Aufgabe zu geben, die letzte."

Snape musste wider Erwartens grinsen, dass war doch mal eine Nachricht, Dumbledore würde sie ziehen lassen, das musste entweder eine langwierige Aufgabe sein, damit sie lange beschäftigt waren, um auch keine andere Aufgabe bekommen zu brauchen, oder sie würde sie nicht bewältigen können. Er sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler fest in die Augen und lächelte ihn leicht an. Dieser war leicht irritiert und schluckte. „Sag schon, was sollen wir tun?"

„Leben"


End file.
